


Discovery

by PenguinKiwis



Series: The Wolf and the Wolffepack [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Family, GAR Shinanagans, Gen, Kel Dor Anatomy, M/M, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Sparring, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: A new discovery leads Wolffe to have a bone to pick with an amphibian
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, 501st Legion & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Wolf and the Wolffepack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Discovery

There are scar marks on the General’s shoulder that weren’t there before.

Wolffe’s not sure why he knows that they weren’t there the last time he saw his General without his tunic on, but he knows it. He knows it as he watches the Kel Dor practically slam Fives into the grass.

Stop.

Rewind.

First of all, it was rare enough to get downtime on a peaceful planet, rather than on Coruscant. But it was even rarer to get downtime when another battalion was there.

It had been General Skywalker who suggested it, as a joke to ‘soka. ~~Commander Tano. Ahsoka. Whatever Wolffe was supposed to call her because of the GAR.~~

She then passed it on through the 501st. And then somehow Boost and Sinker caught wind of it and wanted the 104th to join in too. 

Nothing pressing, no, just some... friendly spars. Some exhibition matches, or something of the like. General Monn had taken one look at the Clones, then to his own hands— paws?— before claiming he was going to go sleep off to the side in the sun. Said he didn’t want to accidentally cut someone with his claws and Wolffe didn’t really blame him. He had seen what those things could do to _metal_ with enough power behind his swipes.

The matches had started well before Plo returned from making a Very Important Call Back To The Temple— in other words, calling Fisto. Probably. There was a chance he was talking to General Fey Koon or Commander Lissarkh or General Swan or Commander Sha Koon or a whole host of others, but it was more likely that he was talking to his _Riduur_ instead.

But nonetheless, once he had returned the matches had been in full swing.

Wolffe had won a few against the others from the 501st and 104th. He had also tied with Rex twice, beaten him three more times, and lost once to him, lost to Commander Tano once (she was slippery and she _bit_ him, but that was fair game apparently), and beat both Boost and Sinker one-on-two twice in the meanwhile. Ghost was unimpressed by the going-ons and was keeping score and the betting pool totals with Data— who was still banned from open-mat after he shattered Nox’s nose once. Cable and Comet were also sitting with them joined with Tup and another 501st who he didn’t recognize— a shiny, Wolffe was pretty sure. He hadn’t caught his name.

Plo had simply raised a brow but nodded to him before he moved to sit down in the grass by Monn (who was face down in the grass, asleep) and ended up sitting out of the matches as he watched. He was more amused than anything, and talking to those who wished to talk to him... before Skywalker had the _great_ idea to challenge him.

Being the responsible adult, Plo had declined the first few times. But he eventually took Skywalker up on the offer, which had started a round of cheers from both battalions and more betting had begun. Ahsoka seemed particularly smug when Plo dropped his talon guards into her hands, the metal clinking as he walked into the circle of _vod._

Skywalker had been flat on his back within moments.

( Ghost had smugly told him that he had gotten three months of cleaning duty foisted off onto Echo and Fives for betting against their General. )

So that had started _all_ of the 501st on this weird sort of pride-based challenge and Wolffe was getting kind of worried. The 501st had a lot of men, and each and every one of them wanted to challenge Plo.

Rex had gotten the closest in actually downing the Kel Dor (of course, making swipes for his mask was an illegal move and would get the offender’s ass kicked by all six hundred or so of the 104th), but still, Plo was a tricky opponent. He was strong, nimble, and, despite his position as a Jedi, he seemed to know unarmed combat just as well as the rest of them.

And somewhere along the lines, Skywalker had challenged him again and they had both decided to get serious— or at least Skywalker had. Plo had simply chuckled but agreed and practically removed all of his robes, but his leggings and boots. Skywalker had already stripped out of his robes and down to his leggings as well, so it was hardly _out of place_ but it had still been startling.

Plo Koon was not a man who showed off a lot of skin to people—because that was Fisto’s stick— and, although Wolffe had seen them before, he had startled with the rest of the _Vod_ once he saw the ritualistic scarring of the Baran Do across the General’s body— The lines and curves, the script and runes that marked his place among the Sages of Dorin.

For the most part, though, the General was built like a very tall human. Slim, but muscular, the only difference that was visible were Plo’s ribs that one just could see pressing against his skin, which was thicker than most other sentients. 

Kel Dor had twenty-eight vertebrae that were thicker and longer than the human thirty-three, but unlike Humans, Kel Dor had ribs that went all the way from sternum to pelvis. But Wolffe knew better. Kel Dor were just as flexible as any other species.

Still, the scarring had caught a number of the _Vod_ off guard, even Ahsoka and Skywalker had been startled when they saw it.

(Ghost hadn’t been. Ghost had seen Plo in more vulnerable states, bleeding out, choking on air— it was almost impressive how calm the 104th’s head medic could be.)

But the shock hadn’t lasted long, because Skywalker was rearing for a fight. And it was a fight they got. This wasn’t like the first time, where Plo simply swung his leg out and unbalanced Skywalker before throwing him to the ground— this was a real fight. Or as real as it could get without Plo gouging an eye out with his talons. 

The fight ended in the 104th’s victory, of course, but that just got the 501st even more riled and rearing to go.

Which was where Wolffe found himself now, sitting on a rock next to where General Monn was sprawled out in the grass on his back now, eyes closed and leg twitching a bit. Ghost was sitting nearby as well, with Data, Cable, and Comet, keeping a tally of the betting pools. 

Wolffe squinted, gaze zeroing in on the ring of scars that was on Plo’s shoulder. It was new, he was certain. How new, he had no idea— considering how the last time he saw Plo out of his robes like this had been well over two months ago— but it was _newer_ than the Baran Do scars.

He kicked Ghost.

“Hey,” he grunted, “On the General’s shoulder, what happened there?”

Ghost grunted as he was pushed forwards a bit, turning and glaring up at Wolffe. 

“First of all, never kick your Medic, I choose if you live or die, bark-boy,” he snarked before turning and looking back at Plo as he helped Wildfire back to his feet. Great, now their own Battalion was getting in on this? Wolffe sighed internally.

Ghost tilted his head before snorting. “Those are bite marks, Commander,” he said flatly. 

“And?”

Ghost was looking at him like he was stupid. “Commander who in the entire Galaxy could _possibly_ get that close to our General and leave a bite mark like that?”

In truth, Wolffe’s first thought was “General Ti decided to bite our General and there’s nothing we can do about it because it’s General Shaak Ti” before it clicked. Aside from Ahsoka, who _wouldn’t ever bite Plo_ , there was only one other person who had teeth that sharp.

“Pray for me, _vod_ ,” he said dryly. “I have to punch a _karking_ High Council member when we get back to Coruscant.”

“Rest in peace, Wolffe, he died how he lived— punching people out,” was all Ghost said in return.

Wolffe swears on his life, though, that Fisto was in for the thrashing of his life when the 104th got back to Coruscant.

“Don’t beat up Dad too much,” Comet spoke up. “Monnk will be sad.”

“Monnk is always sad at Wolffe’s life choices,” Data drawled, ducking under Wolffe’s swipe at his head.

“How about you just _don’t_ pick a fight with General Fisto?” Cable suggested but both Data and Wolffe looked at him with raised brows.

“It’s Wolffe’s second favorite pass time, _vod’ika,”_ Data told him, patting his fellow slicer on the head. “Asking him to not pick a fight with _Buir’s_ _Riduur_ would be like asking Commander Cody to stop punching Droids.” 

“Or General Bultar, for that matter,” Comet added with a grin and the five of them paused before groaning as their General’s former Padawan’s habits.

 _“Kot_ to Banks. Poor guy,” Cable sighed before he gave Wolffe a look. “But seriously, don’t beat up General Fisto too much, you’ll make _Buir_ sad.”

Wolffe just waved him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao happy valentines day. I’ll have an actual romancey thing out later today or like tomorrow? Hell if I know I should be doing classwork hahaha
> 
> also literally what the fuck is Kel Dor Anatomy (you can find the long conversation I had on it [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/post/642924440111513600/i-just-imagine-kel-dor-to-be-some-sort-of#notes) )


End file.
